


The Lamia Mage's Alone Time

by CecilRivers



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Female Masturbation, Fingering, Gen, Lamia, Masturbation, Monster Girl, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Lamia Character(s), Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilRivers/pseuds/CecilRivers
Summary: After a long day of doing magic, a young lamia mage relaxes at home with a fantasy.
Kudos: 9





	The Lamia Mage's Alone Time

Tanitha slithered into her wooden shack, removing her black robe as she rested on the straw bed. The work of a mage was grueling at times, but now that night had approached, she could finally rest. She coiled her crimson tail around herself to relax, squeezing herself gently. She glanced out the window to see that the moon was almost full; by tomorrow night, her true work could begin.

She glanced at the desk on the other side of the room. The open book on it described a summoning ritual she intended to perform. “To Summon A Human,” the chapter read, detailing the exact specifications needed below.

If the legends were true, humans were said to be masters of creativity and innovation. They lived in a world without magic, but with a different sort of power: electricity. Using this, they created massive civilizations and tremendous machines, of which there are countless stories.

Tanitha wasn’t interested in mere stories, however. She wanted _the real thing_. She wanted a human lover, a companion for all time, someone to share her knowledge with. The circle was already drawn, and tomorrow she would complete the ritual.

Tanitha sighed as she imagined her future human lover. A million faces and forms danced through her imagination: tall, short, slender, fat, tan, pale, and so on. Some had beards, others were bare-faced. Some were older than her, others younger. Some were clothed, and others…

Her hand trailed down her stomach to her waist absentmindedly, where her humanoid half met her snake tail. She began panting lightly while imagining her future lover, the tips of her fingers caressing her warm, wet cloaca. 

The lamia could hardly handle the perverted thoughts dancing in her mind, the image of her human lover gently touching her as she wrapped her tail around his body, pulling him in and-

“Ah!” she gasped as her finger penetrated her warmth. In and out she fingered, humping herself forward to greet her own hand. Tanitha rubbed her g-spot lightly as another finger joined the other, and her thumb teased her clitoris all the while. Her other hand firmly gripped her soft, D-cup breast, rubbing her nipple against her palm.

“Hnnng… yes… YES!” she moaned, not caring if anyone heard; she lived far enough from civilization for it to matter. “Human! _I love you, human!_ ”

A third finger entered her cloaca as she thrusted faster and harder. Her crimson tail wrapped around herself, squeezing herself in the same way she imagined her lover would. The imagine of her ideal human partner normally shifted every second, but this time she could see him clearly. The perfect human male – no, the perfect man, period – stood before her in her mind’s eye, thrusting his manhood into her.

“It’s my first time,” she imagined him saying.

“Don’t worry, it’s mine, too,” she whispered, before uncoiling herself and penetrating her cloaca with her own snake tail. “Haa!” she gasped as the tip of her tail – an erogenous zone in itself – entered her warmth. She began thrusting in and out of herself faster, her eyes wide as she gripped the sheets of her straw bed. “Yes yes yes yes yes YES!” she shouted as her climax approached.

Her screams of joy could be heard for miles as she came. Her body shook and shivered upon her hot, explosive orgasm. The lamia mage could hardly imagine how much more a human lover could make her feel, but she knew it had to be just as wonderful.

With a wide grin, a sticky hand and tail, and a straw bed in need of replacement, she drifted off to sleep, filled with dreams of what she could do to her human lover.


End file.
